Library Love
by Moon Lite Kiss
Summary: A little smutlet trilogy I wrote for my best friend who nagged me about my stories not doing this. Hermione and Malfoy hate each other right? Or do they? Draco has a problem so he goes to the library for a little peace and what should he find? RATED M!
1. Chapter 1 Midnight Love?

**Chapter One: Midnight Love?**

For Brianna, I told you I'd write this story for you lol now you have to live with the consequences (insert my evil laugh you know well, here)

It was a dark and stormy night where our two lovers take place and. . . . wait screw this! What am I, a Disney narrator? Ugh. It was pouring rain at our beloved Hogwarts and all we're in bed. That is, except for one particular brunette who was still in the library. . . . .(mwahahaha!)

-Hermione- (because I'm tired of narrating)

Slowly Hermione exhaled before realizing it was 9 p.m. I should be in bed before Madame Pince notices! Quietly she rose from her chair before realizing there was a dark figure standing close to her. She gasped lightly before realizing who it was.

"Malfoy."

He smirked at her tone as she spoke his name. "Granger shouldn't you be in bed? A big head like that has to be heavy to carry around."

Hermione glared up at the blonde taking a step forward. "Sod off, Malfoy," she said quietly,"I'm warning you!"

He laughed as she said this. "Aww whats the little mudblood going to do? Lecture me to death?" he cooed at her smiling.

Before she could really think about it, she swung her hand at him, slapping him clear across the face. He stopped laughing, his jaw dropped.

"Learn your fucking manners, Malfoy," she said menacingly.

The look he gave her was one of death. He grabbed her elbow tightly.

"I don't have to do a damn thing, Granger. Learn your place," he replied.

She gasped before angrily yanking her arm, trying to pry him off. "Let go of me, Malfoy!"

He smiled at her torment and decided to get closer. He grabbed her other elbow giving her a small shake to make her stop yanking.

"I can do whatever I please Granger."

She huffed out her breath before deciding to get a somewhat revenge on the blonde. She stomped on his foot. Hard. He jumped a bit startled before angrily shaking her again.

"I'll teach you some manners, mudblood," he said before pushing her against a bookshelf.

He quickly pinned her arms against the shelf before slamming his lips against hers. At first, Hermione resisted biting his lip harshly. He groaned, making her realize he liked it. Slowly he slide his tongue out, tracing her lips asking for entrance. She decided to give in and opened her mouth. As soon as there tongues touched they grew wild. Kissing passionately and roughly, moaning softly. Suddenly he pulled away, smirking at Hermione.

"Let's see how good your mouth is in other places."

He grabbed her gently by her hair and she moaned softly. His smirk grew more pronounced.

He gently pushed her head down and she quickly got on her knees. She looked up at him and bit her lip before slowly unbuttoning his slacks. She pulled down the zipper and slowly pulled down his pants. She looked nervously at his hardened member but refused to let him know this was her first time.

"Whats the matter? Too big for you, Granger," he asked smirking.

She scowled at him before slowly grabbing the base of his cock. She slowly stuck her tongue out and licked the very tip of his cock. She smiled at him as he groaned lightly. Hesitantly, she put his head in her mouth sucking intensely before pushing him into her mouth. Inch by inch Hermione pushed until she had to start deep throating. She initially gagged at first before getting use to his size. Slowly she sucked, sucking harder and harder as time passed.

Hermione then started slowly bobbing up and down on his cock before he groaned and yanked her head up.

"I think you've shown me enough, Granger," he grunted.

She smiled deviously. He squinted his eyes at her suspiciously before pinning her quickly against the shelf again. He grabbed his wand, casting the silencio spell, before continuing. He put his wand down. He kissed Hermione again passionately and deep, letting his hand travel down her body. She gasped as he rubbed against one of her nipples. He peeled off her top, tossing her bra aside as well. He started to trail down kissing her neck lightly before going to her chest. He then started to kiss her breasts, taking each nipple into his mouth and sucking.

She started to moan lightly. He slowly started to trail his hand down again. He reached under the waist band of her skirt and underwear. Slowly he traced her opening gaining small little gasps out of Hermione. He smiled before continuing his quest. Slowly he dipped his finger inside her folds. She gasped before moaning loudly. He gently started to finger her, his thumb rubbing her clit. She moaned deeply, grinding against his fingers. She slowly started to approach her orgasm. "Malfoy," she whispered looking at him. He nodded and pulled his fingers away.

He gently pulled her to the table she was studying at, and got her on top. He slide her skirt of with ease, taking of her underwear slowly as well. He smiled as the Gryffindor goddess grew a bit impatient. He kissed her deeply before slamming his cock deep inside her. She screamed, tears running down her face. Malfoy gasped as he realized he had been her first. She blushed as she noticed Malfoy's long stare at her. He kissed her again before continuing. The pain Hermione was feeling started to fade as pleasure started to take it's place.

Hermione started to moan loudly widening her legs more for Malfoy. They were both moaning and grunting from pleasure going faster and harder. Slowly they both started to build towards their orgasm.

As Hermione began to get close Malfoy whispered, "say my name."

Hermione nodded and started to moan "Malfoy!" He went faster.

"My real name."

She shook her head at first before he stopped moving at all.

"Say my name, Granger."

She blushed knowing she had to surrender. "Draco," Hermione whispered quietly.

Draco groaned and started to thrust again, harder and faster than ever before. Hermione slowly started to moan before screaming. He was sending her to her first orgasm, all the endorphins going through her body swiftly. He smiled before he groaned. She screamed his name one last time. "Draco!" Before she orgasmed. Slowly he leaned into her ear and whispered, "Hermione." Then he came. She smiled before falling into unconsciousness of exhaustion. Draco snickered a bit, proud that he had worn the gryffindor out.

So that night, a certain blonde went to sleep, happy he had been his irritating crush's first. A certain brunette had went to sleep, happy from her newfound pleasure and lover. And all of Hogwarts slept peacefully, not knowing that two different houses were about to be united together and most likely cause everyone hell.

~The End~ ...of this chapter. :D mwahaha!


	2. Chapter 2 Dominance

And so, our story continues...

**Chapter 2: Dominance**

It was only about a month after the little incident in the library and all was peaceful. So far, anyway. And our lovers are still a secret though not yet star crossed. (Thank Merlin! I hate soap opera drama.) Love was blind. Hermione and Draco proved that, enough!

~In The Dungeons~

"Malfoy we need to talk about this," Hermione said worriedly. Draco sighed.

"Must you always call me Malfoy, Hermione," he inquisited.

She blushed. Whoops. She had reminded herself to stop calling him that. But it was such a habit. And habits are hard to break.

"Sorry," she responded quietly.

He smiled a bit. "And as for this 'problem' you are speaking of, I don't know what you're talking about. I like you, you like me. No problems," he said confidently.

Hermione shook her head. "No I meant about us. . . . In public."

Draco turned a bit pale but swallowed and went on. "What about it," he asked.

She sighed. "I don't think it would be good for our relationship if we kept everything quiet. Besides people are bound to wonder why were not so. . . Horrid to each other," she said.

Draco thought for a moment before agreeing with her.

"You're right 'Mione. We should tell people. However we should also keep it on the down low. I don't want my father finding out."

He shivered. He didn't know what Lucius would to him, or worse Hermione, if Lucius were ever to find out. "So only tell those you think are very important," he said carefully.

She smiled and nodded. "Harry and Ron. And Ginny," she said automatically.

Draco cringed a bit but nodded, knowing they could be trusted to keep Hermione safe. His well being maybe destroyed in the process, though.

"I'll tell Blaise," he murmured. Hermione was worried.

"Are you sure Zabini won't tell. . . Just so he can be the number one boy in slytherin," she asked.

Draco huffed before explaining.

"_Blaise_ won't tell a soul. He's my best friend. And the only person I trust besides you," he said quietly.

Hermione blushed a light pink and smiled. Draco got a great idea before putting it into play.

"Hermione could you come here real quick," he asked nicely.

Hermione squinted her eyes at the blonde slytherin. What could he have schemed in that sneeky little mind of his now, she thought to herself. She moved carefully towards the slytherin and sat next to him.

"Yes, Draco," she asked. He smiled.

"I need your help with something," he said.

Hermione paused slightly suprised. This was, after all, still Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy who, yes cared deeply for Hermoine, but was still a slytherin and never asked for help from anyone. Who was too stuborn to admit if he didn't know anything. He had to be a persistent know-it-all almost as much Hermione literately _had_ to know it all. Or at least, as much as she possibly could.

"Alright Draco, what is it," she asked curiously.

"How exactly do you make the dreamless sleep potion," he asked swiftly.

Hermione sat stunned before naming off the ingredients.

"Remember, it's always suppose to be a deep purple," she added before finishing.

He sat and observed. "Alright. Say, Hermione I'm thirsty. Want a butterbeer," he asked. She nodded not thinking. He handed her one and sat down with his own.

A few sips later. . . .

Draco was carrying Hermione to his room smirking. He had a little fantasy he wanted to try on his little gryffindor. Although he had to say it had been a bit too easy. 'Mione must've really been caught off guard from my question he thought. He started to get a bit hard as he layed the brunette onto his bed. Slowly he started to undress her, putting her into a small shirt and nothing else. He tied her to the bed, her hands bonded to the headboard her ankles tied to the end rails of his bed.

"Perfect, if I do say so myself," he said to himself.

Soon he lit a few lamp's covering the shades in deep purple and red scarves, adding a bit of green to them too (of course! duh!). He smiled before getting a little of his love lotion out and putting it on his nightstand. He then got in his boxers, and waited for his goddess to awaken.

One Hour Later. . . . .

Hermione groaned a bit as she woke, trying to clear her mind and remember what had happened. She was talking to Draco about the dreamless potion when he offered her a butterbeer for himself and her. He handed her the butterbeer and she took a few swigs before she blacked out and . . . . She gasped.

"Draco!" she said loudly.

Suddenly she realized she was tied to a large bed in a dimly lit room. "Where-?" Suddenly she heard a deep chuckle.

"Looking for me, love," he asked smirking.

She scowled. "Draco bloody Malfoy! Where in the hell am i and what have you done," she screamed.

Draco's smirk grew bigger. "Why my love, your in my bedroom. And in great attire I might add," he said as he looked at the shape of her legs appreciatively.

Hermione looked down and blushed red.

"What the hell have you done to my clothes, Malfoy," she demanded angrily.

Draco gasped a bit, taken aback as she had deliberately said 'Malfoy' not 'Draco'. He was a bit worried about her anger before realizing she'd like what he was about to do in the long run.

"Now, now Granger, no need to be angry. I think you'll like what i have in store for you," he murmured calmly, slowly trailing circles onto her inner thigh while he said this.

She gasped startled at his touch before it started to trigger her body's hormones.

"Draco," she whispered worriedly.

He smiled at her hesitance. "Shhh... I promise you'll love this 'Mione," he whispered to her with a genuine smile on his face.

She bit her lip and nodded her somewhat approval. (Not that it really mattered, she's tied up for Merlin's sake.) He grinned.

"Now just relax baby this is gonna feel good," he said calmly.

She breathed in deeply and tried to relax. He smiled and grabbed the lotion off of the nightstand. (This is for you, Brianna). He squirted just a little into his hand. He rubbed his hands together before starting work onto Hermione. He started at her belly underneath her shirt. She sighed contently loving the way his strong hands could carve out the stress from her body.

"Draco," she whispered pleasurably.

He smirked at her, loving how he knew she would enjoy it, as he had told her.

Draco's hands slowly started to trail down to the certain spot Hermione was craving for him to touch. He went to her thighs instead massaging the tops of them and her inner thighs as well. Finally she started to beg for him.

"Please! Draco. . . .please. . ." she whispered.

Draco smiled and whispered back, "I love it when you beg 'Mione."

She groaned lightly and damned herself for giving in to him. Draco slowly started to massage the top of her mound before trailing down to her opening. She gasped loudly as his fingers worked expertly at her clit. He loved when Hermione bucked from the pleasure he gave her. Soon her mouth was forming a small O and she came onto his fingers. He smiled.

"Are you ready to be dominated my pet," he whispered.

Her eyes widened a bit in both anticipation and fear. His smile grew wicked and he pulled down his silk boxers to expose his now throbbing cock. Getting Hermione off always got him bothered and hot. She blushed at his pulsing erection before he slowly began to press into her mouth firmly by her hair. She moaned a bit before submissing.

Oh Merlin, he thought to himself loving how submissive she was to him. He began to make her deep throat him gagging her a bit before she continued. He threw his head back and moaned. She smile deviously and started to suck harder. He gasped before removing her mouth. She giggled as he did this and he blushed a bit, embarrassed. He _was,_ after all, still Draco Malfoy. And Draco Malfoy did not cum all over himself like a prepubescent boy (aka Justin Bieber) on his first time. He had a reputation, after all. He was still the number one slytherin sex god, and he intended it to stay that way, Hermione or no Hermioine. Thank Merlin, he had known when to stop or else he'd have betrayed his reputation.

She giggled again. She loved making him lose control, no matter how she did it. He glared at her a moment before grinning evily and advancing towards her. She gulped, licking her lip. Uh-oh, she thought to herself. He climbed onto the bed, moving right inbetween her legs. She started to get aroused in anticipation of what he was about to do. He smirked before wrapping both of his arms tightly around her legs, and moving her entrance closer to him by her hips. He spoke lowly, in that deep sexy voice that always drove her wild, "I'm going to make you cum until you beg me to fuck you." He grinned staring up at her. She blushed and shook her head, letting him know she was ready to fight. He nodded and slowly began to kiss her inner thighs lightly. Trailing his tongue in gentle circles, he kissed up her thighs onto the entrance of her wetness. He smiled kissing all around, even lightly on her wet button, to drive her wild.

She moaned loudly before saying impatiently, "are you going to do it or just sit there and pretend you can?"

Draco's jaw clenched a bit before he relaxed himself and gently licked just a small bit of her wetness out. She moaned again, her eyes drooping a bit. He smiled, loving the way she tasted, and kept licking. He circled his tongue all around her insides, touching her most intimate places with his tongue and even discovering some places she'd never known about. She was so close to achieving orgasm for the second time that night before he suddenly pulled away. "Draco," she whined, pleading. It took everything Draco had not to take her then. He clenched his jaw once again, his face set as well as his mind. He would not let her cum until she begged, like he had told her from the beginning.

"Say it, Hermione," he said deeply.

She began to move against the binds before she stopped.

"Draco, please," she whispered. He was close from the breaking point.

"I told you what you have to do," he replied.

She groaned before deciding on what she needed. "Draco Malfoy please. . . "she whispered," please fuck me! Hard and rough and (more importantly) NOW!"

With that, Draco swiftly arranged himself and plunged deep into Hermione, both of them moaning as they grow closer to the orgasms of their lives. Draco thrusted deeper and deeper into Hermione until she screamed, the ropes her hands were tied to stretching as she thrashed around.

"More, more, more" she cried out, panting.

He leaned close to her, grabbing her hips and thrusting hard against her as she screamed and moaned sweet nothings into his ear.

Hermione tensed, her body arching against Draco's, as Draco groaned deeply as they both came. With one final thrust, Draco slowly pulled out of Hermione grabbing his wand and undoing her ropes. Her arms and legs dropped onto the mattress. Draco had his head on her chest as he listened to her heartbeat, Hermione affectionately stroking his hair, as they both fell asleep.

Chapter Two: End. :)


	3. Chapter 3 Sweet Revenge

**The Final chapter**

And our Story still continues. . . .

**Chapter 3: Sweet Revenge**

Hermione had been waiting for the perfect moment to get revenge at Draco. And now that it was the weekend, it was perfect timing for her to put that perfect moment into play. Hermione smiled to herself in the mirror as she got ready for the perfect play. Soon she trailed downstairs in a long robe. Little did Ron or Harry know what was underneath her robes. Only Ginny knew and Ginny only knew because Hermione had asked her for help at the lingerie store in Hogsmeade. Before she did though, she told her of Draco. Naturally, Ginny's jaw dropped to the floor.

Ginny accepted the fact that Hermione and Draco were a couple. In fact, after about thirty minutes of shock, Ginny told her that she though Draco and her were a cute couple. Well, sort of. She then of course, helped Hermione and her plans on seducing Draco. They then had to take a trip to a small little shop (you'll learn what kind of shop later :D). Hermione was now fully ready to take on Draco. Both Harry and Ron glanced up as she came down from the girl's dormitories. Harry's face lit up as he saw Ginny following her down. He grinned at Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione smiled back and Ginny grinned at him, giving him a small little wink. Harry raised his eyebrows, knowing exactly what he would be doing that night (bahaha!). Ron was still a tad angry with Hermione but tried to smile anyway. She sighed, she had to talk to Ron. Hermione knew she hurt Ron's feelings by dating Draco but she hadn't realized how much she had hurt him.

"Ron, can I have a quick chat with you outside," she asked. Ron nodded and headed with her out to an abandoned corridor.

"Look, Ron I'm really sorry I hurt your feeling. I didn't realize how much you fancied me," Hermione admitted, feeling slightly guilty. Ron blushed quickly before chuckling.

"'Mione, it's not that! Its that you took so long to tell me and Harry. I mean, we're suppose to be best friends right? Although, I admit I'm not exactly happy your with that selfish git," Ron said, smiling a bit.

Hermione tilted her head before saying, "your not mad that I'm dating Draco instead of you?"

Ron shook his head no. Hermione let out a long sigh.

"Whew. I was so scared you wouldn't want to be friends anymore, or you'd be so jealous we couldn't be friends anymore," she said embarrassed a bit.

Ron chuckled again. "'Course not. After all. . . .I'm dating Luna," he said before quickly turning and heading back to Gryffindor tower. Hermione's jaw dropped. Who'd have thought those two would ever get together, she thought to herself on her way to Draco's dorm. Then again, he always did have a thing for blondes she thought, thinking of Ron's ex-girlfriend Lavender. Hermione gasped. Damn it, I've been hanging out with that git too much, she thought, no wonder I like Draco. He's a blonde!

Hermione soon arrived at Draco's dorm and gingerly knocked on his portrait. The portrait swung open as Draco smiled at her through the opening. She smiled back before walking in. Draco led her to his common room. His father had paid for it all. Draco had wanted his own room and common room. Lucius agreed and worked a few strings before bam! Draco had gotten his own room. And while Hermione did think it was a bit unfair, she had to admit it was nice not worry about if someone heard them when they were in his room (Haha! Did ya get it? It was a bedrock/loud sex joke :p).

Hermione smiled at Draco and kissed his cheek before asking, "so how did Blaise take the news?"

Draco snorted before answering back, "he was absolutely fine with it. Damn it. I was hoping I'd have some shock value. All he did was raise his eyebrow before nodding."

Hermione giggled at her new platinum blonde boyfriend. He can be such a sly little bastard, she thought to herself. Draco glared at her before saying defensively, "what?"

She giggled. "Nothing, it's just...you're so cute when your annoyed," she said grinning.

Draco snorted again before plopping down onto the plush green sofa. Hermione decided now was the time and went into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink while I'm up," she asked from the kitchen.

"Hmm...whatever your having will be fine," he replied.

Hermione quickly retrieved two butterbeers and walked into the common room once again, handing Draco his butterbeer. But not before spiking it with the deep violet liquid, however. Hermione sat next to Draco with hers, drinking deeply as she was still a bit nervous about the plan. Draco smiled at her and started to suck down his butterbeer as well. A few minutes later, Draco's body slumped forward, fast asleep. Hermione smiled deviously.

"Mobilicorpus," she whispered and Draco's body started to float as if he was in a stretcher.

She then led him into their room. She smiled before getting out her bag from the shop in Hogsmeade. The bag read Spencer's. Hermione had heard that the shop was also among muggles but Hermione didn't believe in rumors. She slowly let Draco down onto a close by chair. She then held up the chains onto the brick wall and charmed them to attach to the wall. The chains had a a cuff at the end of each one. There were four for his arms and legs. The chains would only allow a person to walk a few feet away from the wall before it would restrain the person.

Hermione then gently cuffed Draco to the wall, careful not to wake the blonde. She giggled softly before starting to prepare the room. She turned to the bed and decided to make the king sized bed a bit larger. After expanding the bed, Hermione then turned out the lights and lit more than twenty candles around the room. She tilted her head thinking of what else needed to bed done. She put her bag down before running to the bathroom to change. Hermione came out of the bathroom with a green bustier on, with black latex on the bra cups. She had also put on a pair of knee high boots with long heels. She smiled at herself in the mirror before sitting down in the dim light waiting for Draco to awaken.

Thirty minutes later Draco woke with a start. He glanced around the dim room trying to register where he was out before he realized he was in his own room. There were alters in his room, but it was still his and he knew it. He looked down to find himself bare except for his green silk boxers with small silver snakes on them. He let out a sigh of relief before he started to remember what had happened before he had passed out. He snorted.

"Granger," he said to himself.

"Yes," she answered softly, coming out of a dark corner in his long deep green robe she loved. She saw a glint in his eye as he registered what she was wearing.

She giggled a bit before stating, "I am wearing clothes underneath."

"Damn," Draco growled.

Hermione went to stand in front of him.

"What are you doing Granger," he asked menacingly.

Hermione grinned as she answered back, "I want revenge and now I'm going to get it."

Draco gulped before Hermione turned to grab something off a nearby chair. It was a scarf. Oh bloody is she going to kill me, he thought to himself frightened. Hermione stood back in front of him and dropped the robe. Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw what she was wearing. Hermione giggled before disappearing behind him and a second later, Draco was blinded.

"What the bloody-" he began before Hermione interrupted.

"Shh. . . I promise you'll like this," she whispered before thinking to herself, well somewhat. She giggled again softly. She went to her bag pulling out a small leather whip. Small enough not to cause much pain unless needed to. Hermione smiled before she turned towards Draco. She casted a switching spell and Draco's chains switched is body to where his back was to Hermione.

Hermione chuckled seductively before lightly trailing a finger nail across Draco's bare back. He shivered involuntarily. She smiled before taking a step back and slapping the whip very lightly across Draco's back. He groaned loudly trying to turn his head to where Hermione was.

"What the fuck," he whispered, clearly shocked.

"I told you I was getting revenge Draco," she said back softly, "not my fault you didn't listen."

Draco whipped his head back around scowling deeply. He was not going to make this easy for Hermione. She has to break before I do, he thought to himself. Hermione then cracked the whip against his back once again, this time harder. He groaned softly, gasping before biting his lip. Hermione traced the mark she left across his skin lightly. She smiled again loving the power she felt over Draco. She gave him another lash, making it harder than before, across the back making him gasp louder this time. She giggled knowing that her giggle would piss him off. She heard his deep growl.

She imagined the little face he made when he did. She smiled squeezing her legs together lightly. His scowl always turned her on whether they were fighting or not. She grinned mischievously. She raised the whip back, wanting to catching wind with it, and snapped it against Draco's back. He groaned loudly before cursing. Hermoine was still grinning as he did this. She was enjoying this a bit too much. But Hermione was a lover of revenge, even if she rarely did it. The last lash was to be the hardest and, since she decided to whip him as many times as he made her beg please to him, this was to be his last. Hermione whipped the whip back far before cracking it against Draco's nearly perfect milky white skin. It would've been naturally perfect had she not put five pink lashes against it. He groaned loudly nearly screaming. She smiled before casting the switching spell and switching him back to face her. She untied the blindfold and smiled at him. His face was slightly pink and he glared at her with a vengeance.

"Damn you, Granger," he whispered.

Hermione smiled in response. "Well, except for that part, everything else will be quite enjoyable I promise," she replied with a wink.

He squinted his eyes at her suspiciously as she turned back to her bag. She brought a small potion looking bottle from the bag. She then got behind him and started to kiss his back lightly, paying special attention to his lashes. He moaned softly before he felt a cool liquid drip down his back. Hermione rubbed it into his skin massaging it a bit before lightly blowing on it. Draco moaned louder as he got goosebumps. Hermione giggled again before she massaged all over his back and neck kissing it as she went. Hermione pulled away grinning as she was awarded with seeing Draco's clear arousal through his boxers. Draco looked at her with desire wanting to ravish her right then and there. Hermione smiled walking up close to him. She kissed him passionately, both of their tongues wrestling for dominance, and Draco moaned as he was winning dominance. Hermione slowly pulled away from the kiss and dropped to her knees

She smiled innocently up at him (yeah, right! if she were innocent she soo wouldn't be doin the dirty!). Draco bit his lip gently and Hermione closed her eyes quickly squeezing her legs together. Draco smirked. Even chained up, he could still turn her on. I really am a sex god, he thought to himself. Hermione decided to get up and turned around to grind her arse onto his hard on. Draco groaned deeply, throwing his head forward. She smiled deviously before grinding faster.

"Hermione," Draco growled.

Hermione giggled before replying softly, "beg for it, Draco."

Draco groaned before whispering close to her ear, "please Hermione."

Hermione smiled to herself before dropping onto her knees. She slowly trailed her finger up from the very tip of his erection to the very base. She heard him groan loudly.

"Hermione, Merlin, please," Draco whispered beggingly.

Hermione yanked down his boxers, taking a minute to fully take in the picture to her memory, before kissing the head of cock lightly all over. She then plunged his cock deeply into her mouth and sucked intensely.

"Merlin, Hermione," Draco moaned out.

Hermione started to bob up and down slowly and Draco groaned close to cumming deeply. Hermione pulled away and casted a spell causing Draco to be tied by the arms to his head board. Hermione grabbed another bottle out of her bag before hopping onto the bed. She slowly poured small little drops of chocolate syrup onto Draco's nicely chiseled torso, trailing up and down his torso. He moaned loudly.

"Hermione please! I need you now, " Draco said desperately.

Hermione pulled off her underwear and positioned herself before slamming on top of Draco roughly. Draco and Hermione both moaned loudly. The intense teasing the both had done made them so close they both came in a few minutes. Hermione then smiled and untied Draco (Big mistake!). Draco pushed Hermione face down roughly. "My turn," he whispered seductively.

Draco then position himself to her entrance. "Merlin, Hermione you're so hot," he groaned out.

Hermione smiled and blushed a small pink. Draco grabbed Hermione's wand and made her bustier disappear. He placed light kisses onto her back before gently pushing his cock deep inside her. Hermione moaned deeply. Draco then set the pace starting out excruciatingly slowly before speeding up quickly. Hermione and Draco were both close before Draco did something unexpected. Draco grabbed a candle from his nightstand and blew it out. He then slowly poured the hot wax onto Hermione's back. Hermione gasped out in both pleasure and pain. She moaned loudly as Draco sped up quickly as he poured the wax onto Hermione's back.

Hermione screamed Draco's name loudly as he did so. Draco started to thrust harder and harder before Hermione let out another scream of his name at the top of her lungs. He leaned forward groaning as he came after a few more thrusts. Draco then slowly pulled out of her and dropped next to her. Hermione turned her head and smiled at Draco.

"That was..." she began hoarse then stopped and smiled wider.

"I know," he said panting loudly.

Hermione closed her eyes, still smiling. Draco kissed her cheek. "I'll meet you in the shower tomorrow morning," he said grinning.

She opened her eyes and winked. "You bet your sweet arse you will," she said back, giggling.

Hermione then fell asleep. Draco turned to his side facing Hermione and watched as she slept. She was so beautiful, her smooth creamy skin. Her pink lips and long hair. He loved the way she smelled too. He dug his nose into her neck smelling deeply, nuzzling her neck. As he fell asleep. he wondered how on that fateful day in the library, what had given him the courage to act on what he did. Thank Merlin I did, he thought to himself as he looked at Hermione lovingly. He loved her. And as this thought struck him, he decided he needed to tell her. NOW.

Draco shook Hermione gently.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something," he said softly.

Hermione roused. "What is it, Draco," she asked groggily.

"Hermione Jean Granger. . . . I love you," he said loud and clear to make sure she had heard him.

Hermione's eyes went wide with suprise before smiled. "I love you too Draco Lucius Lee Malfoy," she replied.

Draco kissed Hermione deep and pulled away slowly. He then laid his head gently onto her chest as he heard her heartbeat as she fell asleep. He would forever love the sound of her wonderful heart beating. He smiled and closed his eyes, breathing deep into Hermione, as he fell asleep.

The End :)

Author's note:

**This whole story is dedicated to my one of my best friends and pratical sister, Brianna. Hope you loved it, Bri. B.B.F.L.'s for life girl! :) Even if you have moved. And remember, on your bucket list you wrote down you'd have to buy my future kids booze so they won't be an uptight like their mother. :) So even if we live totally seperate lives you still have to hunt me down and cross that off your list at SOME point! :-)**


End file.
